Merrimor
The world of Merrimor has no overall or official name. Characters within the story simply refer to it as "the world". At the time, the known world consists of 7 discovered continents: Pandora (Divided into Radgedka and Peltrovgh), Kaeiglen, Gaedsia, Saiedge, Xezdren, and the Southern and Northern Ice Domains. There are also numerous islands like Beltrong Island, The northern Thaw Islands, and Hyall Islands. Continents * Pandora: Located in the far west of the known world, Pandora extends from the northern Ice Domain all the way down to the Southern Ice Domain taking up the complete Western side of the world which is several thousands of miles long. Pandora was once a unified Continent which was ruled from the High King in the Kingdom of Deklen. However at the start of the series, when Solon Benefort invaded the Kingdom of Deklen, High King Eldin Sunweaver, and High Queen Torani Storm, was over thrown and was cast out. It was Torani's brother Ben that then retreated to the south, to his homeland Condoka, and created a massive fort that divided Pandora. This event in history that caused new High King Solon to rename the North "Radgedka" while the South was named "Peltrovgh". A lot of the action in Merrimor occurs in Radgedka. * Kaeiglen: Separated from Pandora by the Nethog Ocean, Kaeiglen is a massive lone continent lying in the middle of the world. It is far less densely populated than it's western sister "Pandora". Throughout the continent there are lone cities scattered throughout and is not ruled by ONE single ruler, but instead each city is considered a "Free City". Much of the continental interior south-west of the continent, in the Faredac Dessert, is ruled by the tribal warriors known as the Dothraki. * Gaedsia: The continent of Gaedsia, and often called the Kingdom of Midas, is filled with humans, talking animals and other mythical creatures. Gaedsia, a land of rolling hills rising into low mountains to the west, and is predominantly forested in the south. The economic heart of the country is the flourishing City of Gleyne, where Gaedsia's ruler High King Midas, lives. The city of Gleyne holds large amounts of wealth and also hosts the world's largest bank. But no one has ever dared to rob the city of Gleyne for it's armed guards are highly skilled and outnumber many large armies. The high king's castle is also stationed on the small Island within the city of Gleyne. * Saiedge: Saiedge is probably the fairest of all the dwellings of the world. There are no trees like the trees of that land, in the autumn the leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey. Saiedge is a beautiful place and is the last country that has been kept in a highly all natural state. Exotic Flora and Fauna inhabit the lands of Saiedge for it's a place that runs high with magic and is pure. Mostly Elves have inhabited the lands. * Xezdren: 'Xezdren's dry and blasted geography would also be extremely unfriendly to any army bivouacked on the plains, forcing a withdrawal within days (unless they have stores sufficient for months). Xezdren is a place where dark creatures flourish and where the Dark Necromancer, Sauron, has taken over the lands. Ghouls, Vampires, and other dark creatures plague lands and only thieves inhabit many of the remaining towns. * 'Ice Domains: '''The Ice Domains are both lands that lie in the furthest north and south of the world. They are so-named as snow falls in these lands even during the warmest summers. Both the North and South are inhabited by tribes that refer to themselves as the "Free Folk", known by the people of world as '''wildlings. The wildlings themselves are not politically unified but consist of numerous and diverse groups. Many are semi-nomadic hunters, due to the impracticality of agriculture in those far regions. Some wildlings are little more than savage and primitive raiders, but other groups live in small settled communities and villages. Wildlings inhabit certain areas, like forests or in areas where it's not in constant flury. But the lands also extend into subarctic wastelands that are not hospitable to human life. Stories are often told of "The White Walkers" that may originate in the Northern region. Seas and oceans * The Oakden Ocean lies to the west of Pandora. Crossing west over the Oakden Ocean will lead you right over to the east of Saiedge. * The Nethog Ocean, '''also called "The Cursed Waves" for their harsh storms that have taken the lives of many sailors. It lies to the east of Pandora and to the west of Kaeiglen, dividing the latter from each other. It contains the Islands of Notchkiss. During winter, the sea becomes difficult to cross because of storms and strong winds blowing from the south. * The '''Dathic Ocean divides Kaeiglen from Gaedsia. While more narrower than it's neighboring, Nethog Ocean, and other seas, it is still several hundred miles wide, presenting a formidable obstacle to military activity between the two continents. * The River Ocean lies to the east and is shared between the three continents of Gaedsia, Saiedge, and Xezdren, separating the latter from each other. Along with the Dathic Ocean, the River Ocean is mostly used by traders and merchants. Islands This is not a definitive list, but major islands or island groups of particular size and significance: Pandora * Beltrong Island is the largest island in the known world and lies off the north-west coast of Radgedka. It is part of Radgedka, and is held by King Greyjoy. It is the source of some fine wines. * Notchkiss Islands, lies off the eastern coast of Peltrovgh. The two small tropical islands act as stopping ports between trade and travel from Pandora and Kaeiglen, and vise versa. The "warlord" of the Island is a pirate who's name is, Salladhor Saan. Saan swerrs fealty to no one and will allow trade with whoever has the coin. He doesn't pick sides. Kaeiglen * The Drenoa Islands are a group of islands that lie within the western bay os Kaeiglen. The Free City of Kadjey holds a good fott within the perimeters of these rocky island shores Gaedsia * The Northern Thaw Islands lie off the north coast of Gaedsia and Saiedge. These Islands are said to be home to many dangerous and fabled creatures. It's because of these fables that neither continents bother with fighting for rights over the Islands. * The Southcave Archipielago, is the shattered remnant of a great ancient empire, obliterated four centuries ago in a cataclysmic volcanic event known as the Doom. As volcanic activity continues there to present day. Saiedge * The Hyall Islands, is a beautiful place to escape to. The Hyall Islands area tropical carribean that no one has bothered to pollute or destroy. Xezdren * Halios Island, is home to a civilization of seafarers and whale-hunters. It is a few hundred miles east of Xezdren.